1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a compact file, and more specifically, to a compact file for holding letters or other documents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional letter file, which is constructed of a back plate 11, a front plate 12 and a narrow separation plate 13 which connects the back and the front plates to each other at their longitudinal sides and their bottom ends. A pocket 14 for holding letters or postcards is formed between the back and the front plates with the narrow separation plate disposed therebetween. Plastic-laminated cardboard and the like is often used for the plates 11, 12, 13.
In such conventional letter files, however, the front plate 12 tends to sag forwardly when only a few letters are in the file, thereby resulting in a poor appearance. Also, since the front plate 12 is separated from the back plate by the width of the separation plate 13, these letter files are bulky and inconvenient to transport. Moreover, it is necessary that the plates 11, 12, 13 be adhered to one another at many locations, such that assembly thereof is overly time consuming, thereby resulting in increased manufacturing costs.